warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 10
|Jahreszeit=Gegen Ende der Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 9 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 11}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 10. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mitternacht. Verweise Sicht *Brombeerkralle Charaktere *Eichhornpfote *Borkenpelz *Mausefell *Spinnenpfote *Feuerstern *Graustreif Erwähnte Charaktere *Tupfenschweif *Rußpelz *Rabenpfote *Krähenpfote *Sturmpelz *Federschweif *Blattpfote Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Salzzeichen Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Lager ***Kinderstube **Baumgeviert Tiere *Kaninchen *Maus **Spitzmaus **Wühlmaus *Eichhörnchen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, Große Versammlung, Gesetz der Krieger, Frischbeute, SternenClan *Clanränge: Schüler, Junge, Mentor, Ältester, Anführer, Stellvertreter, Krieger *Zeit: Blattfall, Herzschlag, Sonnenaufgang, Mond *Redewendung: "aussehen, als hätte man ein Kaninchen verloren und eine Spitzmaus gefunden", "blöde Fellkugel", "Mäusehirn", "ein paar Mauseschwänze wert sein", "der SternenClan weiß, warum", "um einen Mond lang Morgenpatrouillen wetten" Wissenswertes *Seite 148: Der Satz "Do you expect the prey to come and jump into your mouth?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Erwartest du, dass die Beute kommt und dir ins Maul springt?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Soll dir die Beute vielleicht direkt ins Mauls springen?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 128 von Midnight) *Seite 149: "(...) und bewegte verstohlen seine schwarzen Beine." - Statt seine schwarzen Beine müsste es "jedes einzelne seiner langen schwarzen Beine" heißen, da im Original die Rede von moving each long black leg stealthily ist (vgl. Seite 128 von Midnight) *Seite 149: "(...) und bleckte resigniert die Zähne." - Statt resigniert müsste es "(und bleckte die Zähne) mit einem resignierten Knurren" heißen, da im Original die Rede von bared her teeth in a resigned growl ist (vgl. Seite 129 von Midnight) *Seite 149: Der Satzrest "(...) dropped into a hunting (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 129 von Midnight) *Seite 149: Der Satzrest "(...), half wishing that Mousefur had been there to see his success. At least she could have told Firestar that he was still hunting well for his Clan - whatever the leader's complaint was, it couldn't be about that." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 129 von Midnight) *Seite 149: Der Satzrest "(...) a little way off, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 129 von Midnight) *Seite 150: Der Satzrest "(...) to run after it." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 130 von Midnight) *Seite 151: Das Wort bin vom Satz "Ich bin auf der Jagd." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 131 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 152: Der Ausruf Ruhe! ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 132 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 154: Das Wort wusste vom Satz "Er wusste genau, dass (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "genau" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 134 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 154-155: Der Satzrest "Now he looked ahead to see (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 129 von Midnight) *Seite 155: "(...) waren sie im gleichen Boot, (...)" - Bis auf den FlussClan dürften die Katzen nicht wissen, was Boote sind. Stattdessen müsste es "steckten sie gemeinsam drin" heißen (vgl. Seite 135 von Midnight) *Seite 157: Das Wort darfst vom Satz "Aber du darfst mich (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 136 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen en:Midnight (book)/Chapter 10nl:Middernacht (Boek)/Hoofdstuk 10 Kategorie:Verweise